Enamorada del demonio blanco
by Koisshi Saotome Ackerman
Summary: ir por una tarea tal vez te pueda mostrar algo más de lo que debías ver: un pozo, un templo y tu mejor amiga. Al parecer todo parece tranquilo, ¿pero lo es? ¿Qué hay en ese pozo? Pronto lo descubrirás y no solo eso; encontrarás a aquel que ocupa el otro lado de tu hilo del destino. (Sesshomaru - Reader) (Sesshomaru x lectora)
1. Chapter 1

**COMO HABRÁN LEÍDO EN LA DESCRIPCIÓN ESTE ES UN SESSHOMARUXREADER, DONDE TÚ ERES LA PROTAGONISTA AL LADO DEL TAIYOUKAY MÁS PODEROSO DEL SENGOKU.**

**ENCARGADA: KOISSHI SAOTOME**

**DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN… SON DE RUMIKO SENSEI**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Una mañana fresca de un lunes, en la ciudad de Tokio, te despertaste y recordaste que hoy tenias que entregar un trabajo de la materia de matemáticas, no te habías acordado del dichoso trabajo en toda la semana pues lo habías terminado desde hacía algunos días, pero tu cuaderno con tu trabajo lo tenía tu super amiga kagome, que habia estado enferma, por lo cual le prestaste tu cuaderno y la verdad dudabas que se presentara a la escuela a entregártelo, así que irías tu misma a su casa para buscarlo y no causarle preocupaciones o inconvenientes innecesarios.

Te arreglaste con tu uniforme verde con blanco y te alistaste para ir a la escuela , pasarías rápidamente por el templo de kagome para pedirle tu trabajo, pues te quedaba de paso para la escuela.

Tu mama te encargo que llevaras a Kurama, tu perrito, con el veterinario para que le aplicara la ultima que le faltaba, por lo cual te acompañaría en tu viaje el día de hoy.

Saliste de tu casa y comenzaste a caminar, pasaste por una tienda de dulces y tu adiccion por el azúcar y mas por el chocolate te hizo detenerte a comprar unos caramelos. La anciana Nanami encargada de la tienda fue muy amable contigo y Kurama por lo cual decidiste quedarte unos minutos más.

Después de pasar casi media hora en la tienda saliste con una enorme bolsa de golosinas y te diste cuenta de que ahora solo tenías el tiempo justo para pasar por tu trabajo y llegar corriendo a la escuela.

Corriste en dirección al templo Higurashi, subiste las escaleras con dificultad, porque además de traer tus golosinas y dulces venias cargando al flojo Kurama que se negó a subir la gran escalinata.

Al llegar a la cima te detuviste un momento a descansar y dar un gran respiro porque te habias cansado un poco al subir la escalinata, pero tu mascota distinguió al lindo gato de kagome y corrió tras él, eso era otro problema más para tu lista de hoy. Trataste de dar alcance al pequeño can pero este se interno en una pequeña pagoda y tú no tuviste más remedio que entrar en ella para tomarlo.

Entraste y estaba todo muy oscuro, lo único que se alcanzaba a ver era un cubo de madera en el suelo bajando las escaleras.

-"un pozo antiguo"- pensaste.

Te acercaste despacio, viste a Kurama gruñendo en todas direcciones y buscando algo a su alrededor a ver si encontraba a Buyo,

Al acercarte tú a agarrar al canido un rostro con cabellos azabaches se asomo fuera del pozo.

-¿kagome?-preguntaste al verla, aun estabas inclinada, poniendo al cachorro en el espacio entre tu hombro y cuello.

Estabas en el proceso de pararte y ayudar a kagome a salir de ahí cuando de la nada apareció Buyo, bufando salto a tu espalda para agredir al perro, tu soltaste al pequeño animal inmediatamente, pero el combate de los animales te hizo perder el equilibrio y lamentablemente caíste en el interior del pozo llevándote a kagome contigo…

Al ir cayendo instintivamente pasaste a kagome frente a ti, para evitar caerle encima, justo a tiempo para aterrizar en el "suave" suelo de tierra del pozo.

Abriste los ojos y todo seguía oscuro, pero curiosamente no podías ver el techo de la pagoda.

-k… ¿kagome? … ¿como estas?- dijiste tu, tratando de ponerte de pie, quitaste algo brusca el cuerpo de kagome de encima de ti y te paraste, valla jodido golpe, te dolió como el demonio…

-bien, gracias, pero ¿y tú? Como estas y lo más importante ¿Cómo llegaste aquí?- tú la miraste y sonreíste culpable, le contaste todo lo acontecido y quedaron en silencio un momento…

-mmm… ya veo, sip, es entendible pero…(TU NOMBRE) tu me prestaste el trabajo de historia, no el de matemáticas…- respondió kagome con una tierna sonrisa y una gota de sudor cayendo de su frente ante la cara que pusiste en ese momento.

-bueno, gracias por avisarme, vámonos ya, sino llegaremos tarde… por cierto, ¿Qué diablos hacías en el pozo?- dijiste mientras trepabas con agilidad la pared del pozo y para decirle lo ultimo miraste sobre tu hombro izquierdo.

Esa eras tú, la directa, y atrevida hija menor del matrimonio (TU APELLIDO)

Eras una joven sumamente atlética, ágil, carismática un poco tímida y con buen carácter y muy risueña, con una lengua afilada y una sinceridad algunas veces hiriente, tu vocabulario era bastante coloquial, teniendo en cuenta que en México el vocabulario y la lengua no eran tan estrictos como en Tokio, razón por la cual sueles tener problemas con los profesores por la manera de dirigirte a ellos y tus compañeros.

Eras amiga de kagome desde el jardín de niños, la conocías incluso desde antes que Yuka, Eri y Ayumi aparecieran, pero tus padres viajaban muchísimo por lo cual hasta ahora te reencontrabas con tu querida amiga.

Al salir te diste cuenta de lo que ya sospechabas, no estabas en Tokio…

Te incorporaste correctamente, alisaste tu falda, te acomodaste las coletas que sujetaban tu cabello y analizaste el lugar.

Era un campo, una pequeña pradera con el pasto verde, no se alcanzaba a ver ningún edificio en kilómetros a la redonda, solo un par de cabañas a poco tiempo de ahí y… ¿un joven?

En efecto, un muchacho tirado boca abajo en el césped, tenía una vestimenta extraña, en color rojo, y echaba vapor por la piel. Otro ser con la apariencia de un niño estaba sentado en cuclillas junto a él picándolo con una varita, pero cuando se percataron de tu presencia se pusieron en pie y se acercaron a ti.

-¿Quién eres y porque te vistes como kagome?-te dijo el joven de mayor estatura, tú lo miraste un momento: era más alto que tu, tenia rasgos finos y suaves, joviales, y una mirada de desconfianza algo graciosa además de que te percataste de que te estaba ¿oliendo?

Después de su cambio de posición para poder olfatearte mejor fue cuando notaste algo curioso en el, aparte de que tenía el cabello blanco hasta debajo de la cintura y un par de orejitas de ¿perro?... este en definitiva no era un día normal.

-Yo soy una amiga de Kagome, y por accidente me eh caído por accidente con ella dentro del pozo-contestaste con un seriedad muy rara en ti- pero ahora no se que hago aquí.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-


	2. Chapter 2

**COMO HABRÁN LEÍDO EN LA DESCRIPCIÓN ESTE ES UN SESSHOMARUXREADER, DONDE TÚ ERES LA PROTAGONISTA AL LADO DEL TAIYOUKAY MÁS PODEROSO DEL SENGOKU.**

**ENCARGADA: KOISSHI SAOTOME**

**DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN… SON DE RUMIKO SENSEI.**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¿¡como que no sabes que haces aquí?! ¿¡Que le hiciste a kagome?!-te grito el hanyou con una expresión de agresividad intensa, querías hacer chistes acerca de su expresión pero para tu buena fortuna tu querida amiga kagome interrumpió antes de que dijeras alguna pendejada.

-ella no me ha hecho nada inuyasha, déjala en paz-dijo sacudiendo su falda y organizándose el cabello.

-¿Qué hace ella aquí?-pregunto el albino, ignorándote olímpicamente y yéndose a parar frente a kagome.

-Mmmm… no lo sé, la verdad yo creía que no pudimos atravesar la barrera del tiempo cuando caímos, pero al parecer me equivoque.-informo mientras tú los mirabas en silencio, analizando la información.

-¿Cómo que la barrera del tiempo?, kagome ¿Dónde estoy?-temías la respuesta que te daría porque obviamente este no era Tokio y por lo visto no estaban cerca.

-pues veras (T/N) aunque no me lo creas estamos en el _sengoku hidai…_-respondió diciendo con rapidez y torpeza las últimas dos palabras por lo cual no la pudiste comprender.

-¿en dónde?-preguntaste levantando la ceja y preocupándote más.

-en el… s…sengoku… hidai…-dijo esperando tu respuesta y tú en cambio casi te desmayas ante tal información.

-¿q… que?-dijiste dudando, mas luego creíste que era una broma y sonreíste.- hay kagome que humor el tuyo, jajá casi me la cre… ¿es en serio?-dijiste al ver la cara tan seria que se cargaba tu amiga.

-si, es por eso que falto tanto a clases-dijo bajando un poco la cabeza pero después comenzó a contarte todo lo relacionado a sus aventuras y la era feudal japonesa, te comento que el ridículo de orejas de perro se llamaba Inuyasha y el lindo niño con cola esponjosa se llamaba Shippou.

En lo que platicaban llegaron a cierta aldea y con solo ver a los habitantes de ahí te diste cuenta de que kagome no metía.

Llegaron a una cabaña y un joven con vestimenta de monje y una mujer con apariencia fuerte los recibieron, kagome comento lo que había ocurrido.

Poco más tarde apareció una mujer anciana con trajes de sacerdotisa con el nombre de kaede y Kagome volvió a contar la historia que para esta hora ya te tenia harta…

-puede ser que al caer Kagome dentro del pozo con (T/N) la arrastro a travez de la barrera del tiempo por su propio poder siendo envueltas ambas por el poder de la pequeña miko…

¡Por fin le entendiste a alguien de aquí! Todos hablaban con cosas confusas para ti, y no les entendías pero esta amable mujer dijo algo coherente al fin y por gracia divina le entendiste.

-feh!, a mi no me importa de dónde salió esta mujer pero sea lo que sea, no permitiré que nos retrase en la búsqueda de los fragmentos…-dijo el medio demonio y le enviaste una mirada asesina que no paso desapercibida por Kagome que lo sentó inmediatamente.

-no te preocupes (T/N), me quedare contigo en lo que regresas a casa-dijo con amabilidad culpable, pero verdaderamente si ella hacia eso te sentiría como una carga por lo cual rechazaste su atención.

-no es necesario kagome, yo me puedo quedar aquí si a la señora kaede no le molesta y hasta tal vez aprenda algo- dijiste lo más positiva que pudiste y al parecer eso le convenció a Kagome.-tu haz lo que tengas que hacer porque sino el pulgosito este la va a agarrar en mi contra por "sacarte de tus responsabilidades"

-¡¿a quien le llamas pulgoso humana!?-preguntó Inuyasha agresivamente poniéndose de pie y mostrando los dientes, se notaba a leguas de distancia que tenía un carácter del demonio pero para su mala suerte, tu también tenias mal carácter así que te pusiste de pie al igual que él y sus caras quedaron a poca distancia en poses agresivas y el te gruñía.

-tu me oíste PULGOSO-la última palabra la remarcaste mas con el único fin de molestarlo, si ese era el hijo de puta que hacía que Kagome llegar decaída y con lagrimas en los ojos era un ser repugnante y lo joderías todo lo que pudieras.

Entre más palabras e insultos se decían entre ustedes a todos les caía una enorme gota de sudor en la nuca, pues se estaban comportando como mocosos berrinchudos, pero algo que no paso desapercibido a los ojos de la anciana miko fueron unas pequeñas marcas alrededor de tu ojo derecho, apenas perceptibles pero no dijo nada, primero comprobaría las cosas.

El problema quedo resuelto con un ¡siéntate! De Kagome y unas risas de todos por lo tanto se le hecho tierra al asunto y se fueron a dormir pero tu no podías conciliar el sueño, todo era raro aquí.

A altas horas de la noche viste una silueta volando frente al cielo nocturno, al parecer acedia como si emprendiera el vuelo desde alguna parte alrededor de la aldea, te dio algo de miedo pero verdadera mente todo en este lugar desconocido te daba miedo.

Por la mañana, Kagome y su grupo partieron a algún lugar desconocido para ti y te quedaste con la anciana mujer y una niña.

-pasen a comer para poder platicar niñas-dijo kaede mientras entraba una vez más en su cabaña, miraste a la niña y le sonreíste con amabilidad y ella misma te daba una alegre sonrisa y entraba a la cabaña seguida por ti.

\- pequeña rin, ella es (T/N) es amiga de Kagome y se quedara un tiempo-la pequeña pelinegra dejo de lado su plato y te analizo con ese par de expresivos ojitos negros, tu le regalaste otra sonrisa y ella sonrió una vez más-(T/N) ella es Rin, es la protegida del señor de las tierras del oeste y se quedara aquí porque él tiene cosas que hacer, quiero que se lleven bien-termino de decir la anciana mientras movía el guiso con una cuchara.

-me parece bien, mucho gusto pequeña Rin-dijiste sonriente y amable, como siempre, porque tenias la firme convicción de ser amable con todo aquel que se cruzara en tu camino y regalarle una sonrisa a quien te dedicara una mirada…

-¡un gusto (T/N)-sama! –dijo alegre la niña, que te pareció un encanto de persona en cuanto la conociste.

-por favor solo (T/N), los títulos me confunden-dijiste guiñándole un ojo y poniendo tu mano detrás de tu cabeza.

-está bien ¡un gusto (T/N)!-volvió a responder y reíste ante su ocurrencia

-muy bien niñas, vallan a pasear mientras preparo las cosas para ir a hacer una curación a una aldea vecina, y ustedes vendrán con migo…

-hai!-dijeron Rin y tu al unísono mientras salían de la cabaña.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¿quieres ir a algún lugar en especial Rin?- le preguntaste a la niña mientras te ponías a su altura, agradecias mentalemte que el uniforme fuera de tela delgada porque hacia un calor infernal en ese sitio. La pequeña asintió y te tomo la mano, por alguna razón le diste confianza desde el primer momento en el que te vio.

Caminaron unos minutos y llegaron a un prado lleno de flores de colores y ella te jalo hasta la sombra de un pequeño árbol, indicándote que te sentaras con ella. La viste trabajar unos minutos con los tallos y las flores, demostrándote que tenía una gran habilidad para usar las manos. Después de un par de minutos de trabajo te mostro el producto final, una hermosa corona de flores de múltiples colores que coloco sobre tu cabeza con una sonrisa y tu no rechazaste el regalo, sino que tomaste asiento junto a ella y comenzaste a trenzar con similar habilidad los tallitos de varias flores hasta formar una cadena larga, misma que usaste para hacer una trenza con flores en el negro cabello de la dulce niña, que a pesar de que no te dijo nada te demostró que le agradaba lo que estabas haciendo. Repetiste la misma operación repetidas veces y para cuando acabaste la pequeña parecía una de esas muñequitas que vendían en tu época. Pero ni tú ni ella sabían que un par de preciosas orbes doradas las observaban desde la distancia, midiendo cada uno de tus movimientos con interés para asegurar la seguridad de la pequeña pero después de cierto tiempo dejo de ser por protección para el infante sino por atracción o interés muy leves asia ti

Así fueron pasando de a poco los días, que entre juego y juego, platicas y canciones se fueron como la briza mientras querías mas y mas a la pequeña Rin pero aun así te extrañaba que Kagome aun no regresara, kaede te dijo que solían tardarse mucho en sus viajes, pero no te quito la preocupación del alma.

Una tarde después de ir a nadar con Rin llegaron a la aldea y vieron a Kagome y a su grupo en la cabaña de la anciana, corriste y abrazaste a tu amiga preguntando por su estado actual y cosas así, lo mismo con sango, pero le acomodaste una bofetada a cierto monje por ser tan permisivo con "su mano maldita".

Para cuando se disponían a dormir un estruendo los alerto y todo el grupo de Inuyasha salió a ver que era, acompañado por la anciana miko, mientras las dejaban a Rin y a ti solas dentro de la cabaña.

Afuera el panorama era horrible, una gran cantidad de serpientes de colores vivos invadía la aldea y atacaba a los habitantes, pero no era una simple plaga, esos eran demonios serpiente y dependiendo del color de sus escamas tenían una habilidad: las rojas se calentaban como el fuego, las azules devoraban de un bocado a sus víctimas, las anaranjadas comían en grupo y las negras eran venenosas. Lo que debían hacer era encontrar a quien las comandaba y eliminarlo para terminar con todo, ¡pero no había nadie fuera de lo común ahí!

En lo que ellos peleaban con garras y dientes (literal mente) Rin y tu estaban en problemas porque la cabaña en la que se refugiaban ardía en llamas y Uds. Seguían adentro, pero tu no pensabas ser como todas las aldeanas idiotas de esa aldea que abrazarían a sus niños y se refugiarían en algún rincón esperando la muerte, eso si que no.

Cargaste a Rin y le indicaste que se aferrara a ti mientras le ponías el suéter de tu escuela sobre los hombros y corrías asia afuera evitando en lo posible morir incinerada.

Al salir la bajaste y respiraste con fuerza, no podías creer que lo habías logrado.

Pero ahí no acababa todo, una enorme serpiente de color azul se lanzo en tu contra y tu ojo derecho comenzó a punzar como si tuviera fuego adentro, dolía, dolía mucho, no te permitía pensar, y cuando creíste que todo estaba perdido y ese bicho te comería una inmensa serpiente de ojos rojos y color verde tierra salió de tu ojo y devoro a la otra al instante, cosa que no paso desapercibido por el grupo de Kagome pero estaban demasiado ocupados peleando como para intervenir.

Miraste sorprendida lo que salió de tu ojo y este ser con un solo movimiento volvió a entrar y salir de tu cuerpo ahora dejando una espada frente a ti y atacando un grupo de serpientes rojas. Recogiste la espada y la miraste, era una espada de funda negra y muy liviana, de mango esplendido y con un amuleto colgando con un hilo rojo de la punta de este, pero no pudiste seguir observando el arma por los gritos de terror de Rin al ver a una inmensa serpiente anaranjada acercarse a ella y tu movida por tu instinto cortaste al bicho ese en dos.

-Rin, no quiero que te apartes de mi ¿entendido?-dijiste mientras escondías a la infante detrás de ti.

Pasaron minutos que se te hicieron eternos hasta que por fin el hanyou y la miko descubrieron a la comandante de esas cosas y la cortaron en dos, no era más que una serpiente gigantesca.

Mientras ellos miraban al cadáver la serpiente que minutos antes abandono tu cuerpo volvió a ingresar en ti, e Inuyasha tomo a colmillo de acero y te apunto con él.

-¿¡que carajos eres?!-eso te tomo por sorpresa, no te lo esperabas, te sorprendió, todos aquellos que apenas hace unos dias te miraban amablemente ahora te dedicaban miradas llenas de desconfianza y hasta miedo. Sentiste como shippou obligo a Rin a alejarse de ti y como Inuyasha acercaba más su espada a tu cuerpo.

Ante esta acción la serpiente de procedencia desconocida volvió a salir de tu ojo, depositando nuevamente la espada en tus manos y enredándose en la espada del medio demonio, des haciendo la transformación de esta y preparándose para atacarlo pero se detuvo por alguna razón y regreso a ti.

-¿¡eres una de las sirvientes de naraku verdad?!- volvió a inquirir el medio demonio mientras volvía a transformas a tensseiga y tu empuñaste a la espada que te dio la serpiente que salió de tu ojo (n.a. Wow, sonó muuuy lógico ¿no?)

-¡no! ¡No lo soy!-gritaste, miraste a tu alrededor y viste que la exterminadora y el monje te miraban con desconfianza, Inuyasha con odio y Kagome con ¿Desilusión? ¿Es que ella tampoco te creía? Eso te dolió, porque en los ojitos de Rin viste que ella si confiaba en ti, no culpabas a Inuyasha y a su grupo, nunca antes se habían visto, pero ¿Kagome? La niña que compartió contigo tu infancia y que tu misma llamabas tu mejor amiga no confiaba en ti… en cambio, una niñita que conocías desde hace un mes apenas, tenia ciega confianza en que no sabias nada acerca de lo recién acontecido.

Te sentiste un poco con Kagome, no lo esperabas de ella.

Pero no pudiste continuar en lo tuyo porque caíste de rodillas con un intenso dolor en el ojo derecho, cubriste tu rostro con las manos esperando apaciguar ese dolor que te perseguía desde tu llegada al sengoku, pero lo único que lograste fue hacer escapar a la serpiente que se abalanzo contra Inuyasha y lo inmovilizo mientras Rin corría a abrazarte y tu le correspondías, pero shippou la aparto de ti por segunda ocasión, no le dijiste nada, pero al apartarla y regresar a su lugar una serpiente de color negro se abalanzó entre la espesura en dirección a la niña y movida por un impulso que creíste que era instinto, la abrazaste y cubriste su pequeño cuerpecito con el tuyo, que era mucho más grande, evitando que el veneno llegara a ella, pero a cambio el mordisco se incrusto en tu cuello seguido por un inmenso dolor, punzante y parecía acido quemándote desde adentro por lo cual soltaste a la niña y te dejaste caer de espaldas porque de pronto tu cuerpo se hizo más pesado. Todo esto lo vieron un par de orbes doradas como el sol que te observaban con mucho interés de un tiempo para acá.

Te costaba moverte pero no perdías la conciencia, Rin se abrazo a ti y Kagome se aproximaba despacio a ti.

-déjala Kagome, aun no sabemos si es una traidora-dijo desconfiado Inuyasha, Kagome lo miro muy molesta y luego trato de tomar tu mano pero la alejaste de ella y tomaste las pequeñas manitas de Rin.

-tiene razón Kagome, tal vez la tipa que casi se crio con tigo podría matarte…-dijiste con una pequeña carga de tristeza y dolor, ella se percato de que te des ilusiono el hecho de que no confiara en ti y se alejo.

Más tarde los aldeanos reparaban las casas y chozas y las aldeanas buscaban a sus hijos, mientras tú estabas tumbada en el suelo de una choza que les prestaron con una fiebre altísima y un dolor intenso en todo el cuerpo, que te incapacitaba terriblemente para moverte.

-¿se pondrá bien (T/N), kaede-oba-san?-pregunto Rin con los ojitos llenos de lagrimas, kaede solo hizo como que no la oyó y la pequeña solo se refugió en una esquina de la habitación, recostando su cabecita entre sus piernas y cruzándolos brazos sobre ellas.

-r…Rin…-dijiste con dificultad llamando su atención-y…yo esta…re bien… ho…hoy vendrá t-tu señor por… por ti y quiero que lo sigas… d-despreocúpate, m-me siento m-mejor… anda ve a… j-jugar-te dolía hablar, el simple hecho de respirar producía punzadas a través de tu brazo y hombro izquierdos, sabias que se acercaba tu hora y ya no te importaba, nada podías hacer…

Rin salió muy triste de la cabaña, podía ser una niña, pero no era tonta, (T/N) estaba todo menos bien.

Después de avanzar un poco decidió regresar y seguir cuidando de aquella mujer que tanto apreciaba con apena un mes de conocerla, pero justo en la entrada se topo con el ser a quien más quería en este mundo: Sesshomaru-Sama. En cuanto comprobó que si era el corrió y se aferro a sus piernas, llorando desconsolada mente, no quería que tu murieras, no quería, el simple hecho de imaginarlo le provocaba mucho dolor.

-¡sesshomaru-sama, por favor, Rin le suplica que salve a (T/N)-sama, ella es buena y Rin la quiere mucho, (T/N)-sama enfermo por salvar a Rin! ¡Rin no tiene mama ni hermanas y Rin querer mucho a (T/N) por favor sesshomaru-sama sálvela!-dijo llorando a mares, empapando de lagrimas la blanca hakama del taiyoukai que la separo de el apoyando una de sus grandes manos en la cabeza de la niña.

Ella se aparto de él y le permitió el paso a la cabaña, donde la anciana al verlo entrar con Rin atrás entendió el mensaje silencioso y se llevo a la niña para cambiar el agua.

El demonio blanco se acerco a ti, que aun conservabas la conciencia pero te encontrabas muy débil.

-¿sigues viva humana?-pregunto con voz parsimonica y neutral, sin demostrar expresión alguna en el tono de voz.

-si…-dijiste apenas en un susurro, pero sus agudos oídos te escucharon a la perfección, se inclino asia ti y con una de sus garras hizo una cortada en la cicatriz que dejo aquella serpiente asiendo que la sangre contaminada abandonara tu cuerpo.

-**por Rin**-se dijo el mentalmente mientras se inclinaba e incrustaba sus cuatro colmillos en el lugar donde antes estuvo la cicatriz del reptil venenoso, dejando así, una marca más grande, mas aun por dentro sentías que todo te quemaba, esa cosa dolía mas que el veneno de la serpiente, mas de pronto dejo de doler y comenzaste a recuperar de a poco tus fuerzas.

-Rin-llamo, y la pequeña te vio con más color en las mejillas y con una expresión más calmada por lo cual se alegro mucho y se lanzo a las piernas de su señor para agradecerle.

-así que viaja con un demonio… con razón no le teme ni a shippou o Inuyasha-pensaste mientras la pequeña te abrazaba y sonreía con lagrimas de alegría en los ojos, tu creías firmemente que él te salvo la vida con el único fin de cumplirle un capricho a su protegida, pues te quedaba claro que la quería mucho, pero real mente es que tu habías despertado cierto interés en el, por ser una humana aguerrida, que por lo visto sería capaz de proteger a Rin con uñas y dientes de ser necesario, y que no temía enfrentar a su impulsivo e idiota medio hermano a pesar de ser humana. Eso le intrigaba.

-¿se va, sesshomaru-sama? –pregunto Rin.

-si-respondió el demonio.

-Rin le agradece mucho que haya salvado la vida de (T/N)-sama, y Rin espera que vuelva pronto y con bien de su viaje-dijo la pequeña abrazándose a sus piernas a manera de despedida y con esto el demonio se marcho.

Dentro de la cabaña kaede te miraba fijamente mientras analizaba lo que ocurrió en el último periodo temporal, ahora se encontraba acompañada por el grupo de Inuyasha también.

-he pensado bien y he investigado-dijo la anciana miko.-quiero que tomen esto bien, no se preocupen de mas pero yo estoy casi segura de que esta jovencita es… la reencarnación de la sacerdotisa Tsubaki…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.


	3. Chapter 3

Los personajes no me pertenecen

Encargada: Koisshi saotome

Inuyasha se paró de golpe y te tomo por el cuello de la camisa con brusquedad, separando tus pies de la madera pulida del suelo.

-los sabia ¿eres una espía de naraku verdad?-tu mirada inmediatamente reflejo sorpresa y cuando el hanyou amenazo con levantar las garras, una marca de color gris en forma de escamas apareció alrededor de uno de tus ojos, y un brillo rojizo desello dentro de la pupila, para luego dar paso al enorme cuerpo de una serpiente de ojos rojos, que se enrosco a lo largo del brazo que te sujetaba hasta llegar al cuello, de donde se enredó hasta quedar con las fauces abiertas a un lado de su oreja no humana, el reptil siseo algo y el hanyou miro de reojo a Kagome, para luego soltarte de repente y dejarte nuevamente sobre el suelo.

El alargado reptil soltó al canino y fue a depositar su cabeza sobre tu regazo, rin se acercó, pues una vez más entre sango y shippou la habían apartado de ti, y acaricio levemente la cabeza fría del animal, que se levantó y se enredó en su cuerpo haciéndole cosquillas y causándole sonoras carcajadas.

-Inuyasha, deja de ser tan impulsivo. El que esta niña sea la reencarnación de la sacerdotisa Tsubaki no indica obligatoria mente que tenga las mismas intenciones que ella. –dijo la anciana kaede removiendo el fuego con una barita delgada- en realidad fue mera coincidencia que ella llegara a esta era, y al cruzar la barrera del tiempo, la serpiente, que debemos recordar era una maldición que caía sobre la sacerdotisa Tsubaki, despertó y pudo salir cuando la energía espiritual de (T/N) se activó.

-¿entonces eso no fue intencional?-pregunto Kagome

-claro que no niña, fue un accidente… un afortunado accidente.

Tu no interviniste en ningún momento en la situación, te quedaste callada mientras todos objetaban su punto de vista, decidiendo que se haría con Tigo, pero al parecer Inuyasha n solo no intervenía sino que al parecer tu olor le parecía molesto, justo desde que el lord del oeste decidió librarte de los efectos del veneno de aquella serpiente con el suyo propio.

Por la noche, dormiste con rin en una bolsa de dormir perteneciente a Kagome, en cuanto tocaste la tela, el olor a flores silvestres del cabello de rin te embriago y caíste en un profundo sueño.

_Despertaste en un inmenso capo, lleno de flores, muy similar al que rin y tu iban a visitar para hacer las coronas de flores de la niña._

_Te levantaste y ante ti se alzaba imponente y hermosa una mujer de ojos azul metálico y cabellos negros, con labios rojos y una espada muy similar a la que salía de tu ojo._

_-veo que has despertado, me da gusto-dijo esa mujer y hasta entonces notaste que sus ropas eran iguales a las de la anciana kaede y la muerta de Inuyasha, solo que en colores violetas._

_-g-gracias… ¿Dónde estoy?-hablaste, tu voz sonó curiosamente dulce._

_-oh, valla olvidaba mencionarlo, te encuentras en tu sueño, creado por mí para poder hablarte con tranquilidad.-dijo calmada- fue en este lugar donde fui maldecida por primera vez, por culpa de la sacerdotisa kikiyou… y tal vez un poco de mi culpa._

_-pero… ¿Quién eres?-volviste a preguntar_

_-mi nombre es Tsubaki, pero en vida me conocieron como la sacerdotisa malvada… veras…-y comenzó a contarte su historia, su odio, sus celos y más, hasta que por fin acabo con una inclinación leve de cabeza._

_-tu historia es triste-dijiste sin pensar, básicamente eso escapo directamente de tu corazón._

_-sí, puede que lo sea, por esa misma historia estoy condenada a no encontrar el descanso eterno- tu rostro se desfiguro en un rictus de preocupación- pero… tu, (T/N), tu puedes ayudarme, ayúdame a encontrar el descanso eterno.-casi te suplico, a lo que tu buen corazón no pudo negarse._

_-¡sí! ¡Te ayudare con todas mis fuerzas! Pero… -dudaste por primera vez- ¿Cómo?_

_\- solo… solo tienes que vivir lo que yo no pude.-te indico, pero tu rostro decía a gritos NO ENTIENDO UN CARAJO así que te lo resumió._

_-a causa del odio y los celos que me tuve a la ahora sacerdotisa de arcilla, no pude vivir muchas cosas que a esa edad debí haber disfrutado.-dijo ella con extraña tranquilidad, tal vez la inmortalidad hacia pacientes a las personas_

_-pero… eras una sacerdotisa…-objetaste con un hilo de voz._

_-sí, pero eso no es una excusa, kikiyou también lo era, y aun así encontró el descanso eterno… aunque luego haya regresado-dijo tranquila y melancólica_

_-está bien, ahora se cómo ayudarte y lo hare…-tu respuesta no era cine por ciento sincera, pues la verdad no tenías la más mínima idea de cómo ayudarla, pero ya no querías agobiarla con preguntas estúpidas._

_-me parece bien… pero ahora tengo a alguien a quien presentarte, puede que ya la conozcas, pero es i deber presentarlas formal mente- dijo la bella mujer ahora con una tímida y dulce sonrisa en su rostro que la hacía lucir sinceramente hermosa._

_La bella mujer movió el brazo derecho y de su ojo broto la serpiente de ojos rojos que antes había salvado tu vida._

_-(T/N), ella es Tsuki, aunque fuera una maldición, se convirtió en mi amiga con el paso de los años, y espero que también puede hacerlo con Tigo-dijo mientras el reptil hacia una graciosa reverencia con la cabeza_

_-mucho gusto (T/N), espero que nos podamos llevar bien-dijo la serpiente… espera… ¿¡la serpiente?!_

_-¿ha-hablas?-tartamudeaste torpemente ante la sorpresa_

_-¡pues claro!-indico ella- y mucho así que acostúmbrate-termino de decir entre risas, para luego guardar silencio._

_-muy bien (T/N), mi tiempo para hablar ha terminado. Te encargo mucho esa tarea y pronto volveré a buscarte, nos veremos, ahora… DESPIERTA_

Después de eso tus ojos se abrieron como platos, sabias que eso no había sido un sueño, que había sido real y que ahora era tu obligación ayudar a ese espíritu a descansar en paz.

Te paraste con cuidado de no despertar a rin y saliste de la cabaña, sabias que Inuyasha te había oído pero ni a él ni a ti les importaba realmente lo que le pasara al otro, por lo que no le tomaste importancia.

Avanzaste hasta llegar al goshimboku y te detuviste sobre sus raíces. Era uy diferente al que había en el templo de Kagome.

Estabas tan distraída mirando el estúpido árbol que no te percataste a qué hora, una enorme figura plateada se había parado detrás de ti hasta que su gruesa voz te saco de tu ensimismamiento.

-humana-fue todo lo que dijo, pero sonó tan autoritario que automáticamente te diste la vuelta para encararlo. Era nada menos que el lord de las tierras del oeste: Sesshomaru Taisho.

-¿s-si? ¿Qué ocurre?-preguntaste un poco tensa, no solo por su cercanía, que te obligo a dar u paso atrás, sino por ser la primera vez que lo veías en tus cinco sentidos, y era realmente intimidante, pero debías despertar, nadie te pisotearía jamás.

-es por rin.-dijo otra vez con frialdad, pero tú podías comportarte a su altura, con respeto pero no auto-humillándote

-¿Qué le ocurre a la pequeña?-dijiste con naturalidad.

\- me he dado cuenta de que se ha encariñado con tu persona, por eso he salvado tu vida-**lo sabía**-pensaste tras oír la declaración del lord- y ahora he venido a hacerte una propuesta.-continuo hablando- ven con nosotros, te encargaras de enseñar a rin a comportarse como una humana, a cambio me encargare de que no te falte nada. ¿Cuál es tu respuesta?

-mi… respuesta…-sabias de antemano cual era pero…-solo tengo una condición, no es nada fuera de este mundo, pues yo también le tengo mucho aprecio a la pequeña rin, estaré a su lado, no solo para enseñarle, sino que también la protegeré con uñas y sientes de ser necesario, pero no seré una esclava, ni nada por el estilo. No soy un ser inferior, como rin tampoco lo es. Si estamos de acuerdo con esto, gustosa aceptare.-te pareció muy extraño comportarte con esa seriedad.

El lord pareció pensarlo un momento, sin variar su expresión, hasta que por fin rompió el incómodo silencio que se apodero de la escena.

-estoy de acuerdo. Prepara a rin, vendré por ambas por la mañana.- y así, sin nada más, levanto el vuelo, dejándote con cara de idiota frente al estúpido árbol gigante.

Regresaste a la cabaña y entraste, todos se encontraban desayunando y el idiota de Inuyasha se le ocurrió abrir su bocota otra vez.

-¿estabas confabulando con naraku, maldita traidora?-te importaba un olímpico carajo su opinión y por ti que él y sus pulgas se fueran a la mierda, pero mejor prevenir que lamentar.

-no, estaba arreglando algo que ni a ti, ni a tus putas supersticiones les importa, así que porque no vas y metes tus jodidas narices en tus asuntos, dejando las mías en paz de una puta vez.-dijiste con una nula paciencia, mientras te hincabas tapándole los oídos a rin para que no tomara parte de tu florido vocabulario, y cuando ella permanecía tranquila tomando sus vegetales con los palillos, todo el grupo de Inuyasha (menos shippou, a quien Kagome le había tapado los oídos también) te miraban como si te hubiera salido un tercer ojo en la cara.

La anciana kaede te ofreció un plato con la comida y lo captaste sonriente y le agradeciste de buenísima manera. Terminaron de desayunar y empacaste dentro de tu mochila tu bolsa de dulces y un par de libros que habías sacado para entretenerte con la pequeña rin. Saliste de la abaña y te dispusiste a observar.

-(T/N) ¿A dónde vas?- te pregunto Kagome al verte salir de la cabaña de la mano con rin y con todas tus cosas.

-oh, es que me iré con-recordaste las claras instrucciones que te había dejado la rana Jacken después de que su señor partiera.-con sesshomaru-sama, es mi señor y debo partir a su lado para encargarme de rin-ese bicho verde con ropas ridículas te había dicho que fuera lo único que les dijeras a los compañeros del hibrido (así lo había llamado)-no te preocupes de todas formas ya le comente a kaede-obachan que me iría- de hecho no fuiste tú, también Jacken se encargó de eso.

-pero no puedes… -dijo, por algún motivo parecía que rompería en llanto

-¿por?-dijiste arqueando la ceja izquierda

-sesshomaru es un ser maligno y sanguinario y…-se quedó callada al ver que la pequeña rin la miraba con molestia.- bueno (T/N), el punto es que no puedes ir.

-no me queda de otra Kagome, salvo mi vida, es mi deber responderle el favor-respondiste con simpleza, para variar, ella sabía que eras muy estricta en cuanto a responsabilidades morales.

-pero… perderás tu hogar si vas con él, no volverás con tu familia ¿no los extrañaras?-te pregunto con la esperanza de ablandar tu determinación, pero obtuvo el efecto inverso.

-Kagome, puede que tu tal vez tengas un hogar al cual regresar, pero bien sabes que a mi madre le importa un reverendo-tapaste los oídos de rin con tus manos- le importa un reverendo carajo lo que me pase o deje de pasar, que mi hermano mayor me odia con toda su alma y que mi casa siempre esta vacía ¿A dónde mierda crees que querría regresar?-fuiste algo brusca, pero tenías que dejar claro tu punto. Justo en ese momento, de entre la maleza apareció el que la rana te indico debías llamar señor (cosa que de hecho no harías) y rin corrió a abrazarse a sus piernas como saludo, para luego soltarse, mirarlo, sonreírle y regresar con Tigo.

-ya nos vamos-dijo sonriente y rebosante de alegría, tomaste su mano y comenzaste a avanzar detrás de aquel demonio que cambiaria, sin saberlo, para siempre tu vida.

Bueeenooo

Aquí esta, espero les agrade este cap.

Irma-chan: que bueno que te gustop!

Yuya kinomoto: espero que este también te agrade

SakuM: aquí ta el proximooo… bueno el actual. Espero te agrade

Guest: ya, aquí essta, lamento la tardanza, pero por favor no llores! *va al rincon y la saca d ahí*

Ethmir: me disculpo si te he ofendido en algo, pedi asistencia especial y no he encontrado lo que me indicaste. Y realmente yo no te he obligado a leer, cada quien entra a la historia que le llama la atención, y si no le gusta no la lee y punto

Luna: bueno no hay necesidad de lloooooooooooooooooooooooooooraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaar, ya he actualizado.

Nicolenee: de hecho, nadie se esperaría eso. Ni yo, se me salio de la nada.

Mariana Gl: que buenísimo que te encante. Y ya actualize

Chica sudadera: ahora, no solo te salvo, te hiso acompañarlos. Que bien que te agradeeeee!


	4. Chapter 4

_**Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son de Rumiko Takahashi, solo los uso para entretener nuestras despistadas mentes.**_

* * *

Pasaron los días y luego las semanas, hasta que hubieron pasado más de dos meses desde el día en que te adentraste en la maleza detrás de sesshomaru. Todos los días te encargabas de los cuidados de Rin, como era prepararle comida, jugar con ella, darle un baño, contarle historias y todo lo que ofrecerse pudiera. La niña te amaba, como la madre o la hermana mayor que no tuvo, y tu a ella la amabas como tu única compañía desde que tenias memoria, pues tus dos padres trabajaban todo el día, tu hermano mayor te odiaba por algún motivo y sufrías de acoso escolar desde el jardín de niños, la única compañía que en algún momento tuviste fue tu hermana. Nacieron el mismo dia, pero no eran gemelas, se querían mucho y se hacían mutua compañía hasta que…

Con Rin te sentías alegre todo el tiempo, nunca te preocupaba nada, y siempre te sentías segura si permanecías detrás de ese enorme demonio de platinados cabellos.

Una tarde, después de cenar, Rin se acerco a ti con una bolsa rosada de papel vacía entre las manos.

-(T/N), se acabaron los dulces-dijo con preocupada expresión, lo que hiso que tu rostro mostrara un gesto lleno de seriedad.

-mmmmmm…-te llevaste un dedo a la barbilla en actitud pensativa.-creo que eso es un problema ¿Qué crees que deberíamos hacer?-preguntaste como cuando Sherlock Holmes le preguntaba a su siempre fiel acompañante Watson su hipótesis.

-deberíamos conseguir más… ¿crees poder?-te pregunto con los ojos brillantes como los de un tierno cachorro, expresión a la que no podías darle un no.

-yo creo que si… tal vez me cueste encontrarlos, pero te prometo traerte-le ofreciste una mano para cerrar el curioso pacto que estaban haciendo, y ella la sujeto alegre por el acuerdo.

-¡hay que conseguir chocolates también!-dijo recordando su golosina favorita.

-tienes toda la razón, pero primero tienes que darte un baño…

-pero…

-nada de peros, creo que vi un manantial de agua caliente por aquí ¿te apetecería darte un baño ahí?-preguntaste conciliadora, y su rostro paso de un berrinche a un premio.

-¡sí!-contesto mientras tomaba tu mano jalándote lejos del campamento.

-¡sesshomaru! ¡Rin y yo iremos a las aguas termales! ¡Regresamos en un rato!-le avisaste al lord, que al parecer ya se había acostumbrado a tu falta de respeto constante hacia su persona.

* * *

Más tarde, por la noche cuando Rin ya estaba por el quinto sueño te levantaste y te acercaste al peliblanco, que advirtió tu presencia antes de que dijeras nada.

-¿Qué?-pregunto secamente sin dignarse a abrir los ojos para dirigirte una mirada.

-se nos han acabado las golosinas, ¿crees que puedas esperarme para ir a mi mundo por mas?-no le estabas pidiendo permiso para irte, le estabas pidiendo que te esperara ahí mientras regresabas, que si no te costaría trabajo encontrarlos después.

-tienes tres días para conseguir eso, después de ese tiempo partiremos nuevamente.-dijo aun sin mirarte, y dentro de ti la alegría se desbordaba.

-entonces, gracias, volveré en tres días-dijiste antes de salir corriendo al interior del bosque en dirección al pozo por el que habías salido tiempo atrás. Según Kagome ella iba y venía por ahí, así que tu también podrías hacerlo. Pero claro, tus piernas no alcanzarían a correr en una noche lo que caminaste con sesshomaru en dos meses, así que te detuviste un minuto a pensar.

-**¿necesitas ayuda (T/N)?-**una voz dentro de ti retumbo con un tono dulce de mujer.

-hay cabrón, los putos arboles hablan, no mames. Pinche bosque embrujado…-dijiste con temor a que cualquier cosa apareciera por ahí.

-**¡claro que no idiota! Soy Tsuki, la serpiente que te salvo el trasero. ¿Recuerdas?-** reconociste al bicho en el acto, suspirando aliviada.

-carajo, no me asustes de ese modo, casi me muero-le dijiste recuperando la compostura-y si necesito tu ayuda, ¿Cómo mierda regreso al pozo devora huesos desde aquí?-le preguntaste enderezando tu postura que hasta ese momento se había permanecido recargada contra el árbol.

-**a pie tardarías cinco días y seis noches, aproximada mente y si vas a paso rápido.**

**-**no jodas, tengo que volver en tres días.-respondiste ante su comentario.

-**bueno, eso será un problema pero… déjame salir.-** te pidió

-¿para que?-preguntaste

-** tú solo sácame de aquí ¿quieres?-** te pidió nuevamente, y tu llevaste tu mano derecha a tu ojo, sintiendo de pronto un ardor y luego como el enorme cuerpo de la serpiente salía de tu orbe.-** provengo de una larga dinastía de dragones, así que por favor sujeta mi cuerpo con firmeza-** te sugirió, y tu obedeciste dudosa.

-¿Qué vas a…-no terminaste de hablar, de buenas a primeras Tsuki levanto el vuelo, llevándote solo sujeta por una de tus manos a sus frías escamas

Voló por casi una hora, hasta que llegaron al pozo y te dejo en el suelo, para luego reptar hasta la orilla del cubo de madera y asomarse al fondo

-**¿lista?**-pregunto, tu le diste un asentimiento y ofreciste tu brazo para que escalara por el y se enredara en tu cuerpo, pareciendo más un adorno que una serpiente real.

Te apoyaste en la orilla del pozo y de un salto caíste en su interior, rodeándote por una brillante energía purpura, hasta regresar al lugar donde tiempo atrás habías partido.

Saliste escalando del pozo, y caminaste fuera del templo, las luces de la casa de Kagome estaban todas apagadas, y según viste en el enorme reloj rojo que se levantaba en el centro del patio del templo eran las ocho y media, seguro que ni el hermano, ni la mama, ni el abuelo de Kagome estaban en casa. En fin, te importo una mierda y abandonaste el lugar, platicando animadamente con Tsuki en dirección a tu casa.

Entraste por delante con la llave que siempre colgaba de tu cuello, al entrar te encontraste a tu madre frente a un computador, con los lentes rectangulares reposando sobre su nariz y con la vista clavada en la pantalla de su laptop.

-¿te tardaste cuatro meses en llegar no? ¿Qué estuviste haciendo?-eso que le dijiste a Kagome tiempo atrás era cierto, tu madre estaba demasiado ocupada como para preocuparse por ti, era historiadora, tenia uno de los más altos cargos en su compañía y ahora hacia una investigación acerca de los agujeros temporales en el mundo humano actual.

-Jajajajaja, pues mira yo…-le narraste todo lo que te había pasado los últimos meses, con pelos y señas. Al principio pareció no interesarle, pero cuando mencionaste que habías cruzado la barrera del tiempo con un jodido pozo viejo y abandonado poso toda la atención que no te había dado en quince años de vida sobre ti.

Al terminar tu relato ya la tenias casi sobre ti, mirándote emocionada y feliz de la vida. Te preparo algo para cenar y se ofreció a acompañarte hasta el pozo devora huesos cuando decidieras regresar. Al día siguiente saliste temprano de la casa y te fuiste para la escuela, te enterarías de los apuntes, te sacarías de la manga alguna historia creíble acerca de la razón por la que no habías asistido cuatro meses a clase y tu madre se ofreció a respaldar la coartada que tu dieras. Saliste de la casa por la mañana, perfectamente peinada y arreglada y corriste en dirección al colegio. Al llegar pasaste a las zapateras y encontraste que los zapatos color crema que usabas para la escuela se encontraban llenos de tachuelas, ahora oxidadas, por lo que seguramente los habían puesto así un poco tiempo después de que cruzaras el pozo. Como ya sabias quien las había puesto ahí sacaste cada tachuela con cuidado de no cortarte y las clavaste en la delgada suela de los zapatos de Yuka, la chica que te odiaba más en la escuela desde tiempos inmemorables. Colocaste las tachuelas de tal modo que no se vieran, clavadas en la suela y que traspasaran hasta el interior del calzado. Esperaste pacientemente recargada en una de las murallas superiores junto a la escalera principal. Todavía era temprano y no tenías prisa alguna.

Cuando Yuka llego venia tan distraída que se calzo las babuchas sin mirar y se clavo las afiladas puntas de las tachuelas en las plantas de los pies, traspasando su piel con facilidad, giro la mirada a su alrededor con un gesto furibundo hasta posarlos ojos en tu propia zapatera, señal indicativa de que era hora de tu aparición triunfal.

-¡ya llego por quien lloraban! Que, nipona, ¿no te duelen los pies?-preguntaste burlesca, y ella ya estaba tirada en el suelo sobando la ardorosa planta de sus pies.

-¡maldita! ¡el rector se va a enterar!-exclamo fúrica

-aja, y ¿Cómo le vas a probar que fui yo?-preguntaste confiada con la espalda apoyada en uno de los estantes del calzado con los brazos cruzados frente al pecho.

-¡pues porque esas tachuelas las puse yo en tus zapatos!-volvió a exclamar, y soltaste una sonrisa confiada.

-¿en serio le vas a decir que fuiste tu quien saboteo primero mi material escolar? Creo que esa diadema tuya ha presionado tanto tu cráneo que tus ideas han tenido que escapar para no morir aplastadas.-dijiste caminando escaleras arriba, muriéndote de risa por las expresiones de esas tres. Eras jodidamente inteligente, y según algunos eras bastante controladora.

Pasaron las clases con normalidad, y a la salida las tres muchachas de antes te acorralaron a la salida, impidiéndote el paso, la joven Ayumi dio un paso adelante.

-¡lo que hiciste por la mañana no estuvo bien!-dijo con una inocencia que ni Rin tenia.

-¿y tu crees que eso me importa?-respondiste con frialdad. En todo tu colegio te conocían como la dama de hielo. Siempre sola, siempre callada, siempre fría.- en realidad lo que ustedes crean u opinen me lo puedo pasar por donde ustedes saben. Dejen de joder, debo marcharme.

Ayumi amenazo con romper en llanto, y Yuka se aproximo y paso su brazo por sobre los hombros de la joven.

-no hagas caso, seguramente está ansiosa por ir a hablar con su hermana…-se escuchaba veneno en sus palabras- ah, no, espera, está muerta.

De pronto sentiste un calor inmenso en la cicatriz de sesshomaru escondida debajo del uniforme verde. Una intensa ráfaga de adrenalina domino tu cuerpo, y un veneno idéntico al del demonio blanco con el que viajabas comenzó a correr por tu torrente sanguíneo. Te diste media vuelta y le acomodaste un golpe en la mejilla a la habladora, con tal fuerza que su rostro se giro totalmente.

Nadie jamás debía hablar de Daniela, de tu hermana, de tu dulce y amada hermana. Nacidas el mismo día pero sin ser gemelas. Ella y tu eran inseparables, pero ese día…

Eri se aproximo a ti y sujeto tus brazos, mientras Yuka se prendía de tu cabello sujeto por una trenza.

-¡es cierto perra! ¡Tu maldita hermana está muerta y enterrada! ¡No puedes hacer nada!-gritaba mientras unos jóvenes se acercaban a ver otra de las múltiples peleas de la dama de hielo. Tú levantaste la cabeza en un movimiento brusco, golpeando a Eri en la cara y obligándola a que te soltara, luego arremetiste con los puños contra Yuka, volteaste una patada a Eri que se abalanzaba a ti desde atrás y seguiste golpeándolas con una precisión mortal. Entre más avanzaba la ira en tus venas, el veneno de sesshomaru que corría por tus venas se incrementaba, cambiando la tonalidad de tus ojos a un dorado intenso, y una hebra de tu hermoso y largo cabello (COLOR DE CABELLO) se torno plateada como las de sesshomaru o Inuyasha, en tu mano derecha tus cortas uñas aumentaron su dureza y tamaño, y tus colmillos también crecieron. Te habías transformado en una bestia, y planeabas descargar toda tu fuerza con las garras cuando en tu interior un grito se escucho.

-**¡para!**-era Tsuki, gracias al cielo, estuviste a poco de matarlas, casi toda la escuela se había aglomerado a tu alrededor y te miraban asombrados. Justo antes de que cualquiera se percatara del cambio físico que habías tenido, todos tus nervios se relajaron y todo tu cuerpo regreso a la normalidad.

-cuando llamen a mis padres les dicen que fue lo que ocurrió-dijiste regresando a tu postura, mirando con superioridad a tus espectadores.-y ustedes.-ahora te dirigiste a las niñas hechas un ovillo en el suelo junto a la pared-si vuelven a mencionar a mi hermana…-te detuviste y una siniestra sonrisa se formo en tu boca- Las matare…- y con eso te retiraste. Tenías mucho que comprar para Rin.

* * *

Ese día te la pasaste comprando coas, le compraste a la anciana Nanami muchos mas caramelos que la ocasión anterior y ahora llevabas una especial dotación de chocolate para compartir con Rin. También compraste una pequeña muñequita de cabellos negros y ropas amarillas que te recordó a tu protegida y se la quisiste dar.

A la mañana siguiente ya te encontrabas en la pagoda del templo, la madre de Kagome estaba parada en la puerta, y la tuya observaba detenidamente el pozo. Te despediste y te arrojaste al interior del contenedor, ahora más preparada para lo que fuera. Traías el uniforme, pues te resultaba practico simplemente salir del pozo y correr hacia la escuela, también traías unas pesadas botas negras hasta arriba de la rodilla, que apenas cubrían las calcetas altas que usabas, para poder moverte con facilidad en los escabrosos terrenos de la era sengoku.

Al salir no te costo trabajo escalar el pozo, con tu calzado podrías trepar una montaña de ser necesario. Saliste y viste a Kagome parada de frente al pozo, con una enorme y pesada mochila amarilla en sus pies, ella también venia de regreso de la época actual pero ¿Por qué no la viste? Quién sabe.

Al verte se abalanzó sobre ti y te abrazo rompiendo en llanto, aliviada porque te encontrabas bien. Te separaste de ella y le comentaste que traías todo eso para Rin y esas cosas, pero no pudiste acabar, pues de la nada salió Inuyasha y te amenazo con colmillo de acero, transformado y listo para matarte con el pretexto de apestar terriblemente a demonio, pero no pudo lograr nada, porque de mas allá de la campiña aparecieron Rin, Jacken, Ah-Un y Sesshomaru. Este ultimo soltó un apenas audible y largo gruñido en dirección a su medio hermano, que de inmediato te miro a ti y volvió a gruñir en dirección al lord. Luego envaino nuevamente su espada y se largo con Kagome. Le sonreíste al demonio a manera de saludo, dándole una sonrisa preciosa, que lo dejo encandilado aunque no te diste cuenta de ello, pues la pequeña Rin corrió y se aferro a tus piernas, antes de que le entregaras su muñeca.

-¿Qué me esta haciendo esta humana?-se pregunto el lord mientras caminaba en sentido opuesto a ustedes, continuando por el camino, llevándose alas dos humanas detrás de el.

Lo que el lord de las tierras del oeste no sabía era que la parte salvaje de el mismo ya se había fijado en la humana irrespetuosa que quería tanto Rin, y no planeaba dejarla ir nunca, porque desde esa mañana, cuando la joven de hermosos ojos (COLOR DE OJOS) estaba agonizando, el cuerpo de ella le pertenecía, al igual que el corazón y el ama de el quedaron a su merced eternamente. Pero claro, no lo iba a admitir.

* * *

Aclarando:

Primero que nada, perdonen la tardanza. Lo que pasa es que pronto sere mama de dos gemelos. Pero mi estado se complico y quedo siendo un embarazo de alto riesgo, por lo que pase un par de semanas-meses en el hospital. Ahora que regreso a casa ya puedo subir mis historas.

* * *

Respondiendo:

Mariana Gl: este… no fue pronto, pero este es un poquito mas largo… ( galletita virtual por la tardanza)

Irma-chan: de hecho si me sentí medio mal, pero ya paso. Me encanta que te guste mi historia, espero que este cap te haya gustado también, y galletita virtual por la tardanza

SuperNaranjaCitrica: aquí esta el cuarto capitulo, espero que este también te guste, y me alegro infinitamente que esto sea de tu agrado… galletita virtual también para ti, porque me he tardado siglos.

Chica sudadera: este… aquí esta la conti. Lo siento por haber tardado tanto, pero mi embarazo se complico y tu sabes… reposo absoluto por los próximos siete meses. Pero me alegra que te guste mi historia. ¿no es asi, sesshomaru?

Sesshomaru: *le da la espalda e intenta continuar su camino sin mirar a Koisshi*

Koisshi: oh, my lord, eso que veo es un ¿sonrojo? Será que…

Sesshomaru: cállate humana, o te matare.

Koisshi: ok, ok. Lo dejo en paz. Pero no prometo que la chica sudadera lo haga *sonríe con malicia*

Galletita virtual para ti por la espera! Gomen!

Yuya kinomoto: aquí esta el otro! Perdón por la tardanza, es que los gemelos se me pusieron delicaditos. Es un embarazo de alto riesgo… pero buano, aquí esta el cap y espero os guste. Galletita virtual para ti!

hikaru lucian: pues, yo estaba deprimida por el problema del embarazo, pero ahora soy feliz porque ya pude subirlo! Espero te guste el cap y te dejo una galletita virtual en forma de perrito para compenzar la tardanza.

dmbg00: ¡que bien que te guste! Te dejo una galletina virtual por la espera.

* * *

muchas gracias por leer!


	5. Chapter 5

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Rumiko Takahashi, solo los uso para distraernos.**

Cada día con la manada de sesshomaru era entretenido

Pelear con Jacken era enriquecedor, porque no importaba cuan molesto llegara a ser, era muy sabio y conocía historias increíbles que de vez en cuando les compartía durante la cena. Rin era un encanto de niña y ya la querías como si fuera de tu propia sangre, Ah-Un también era divertido, y aunque tuviera una apariencia feroz y salvaje no te daba miedo, se comportaba como un cachorrito.

De vez en cuando se topaban casi de frente a los grupos de viajeros humanos que llegaban a perderse por el bosque. Cuando venían con Sesshomaru las evitaban, pero cuando solo estaban ustedes y los dos demonios menores se acercaban temerosos. Puedes recordar con claridad que en más de una ocasión, grupos de monjes o exterminadores les habían dado problemas con querer llevarlas a su aldea o eliminar a los demonios, y era irritante.

Meses transcurrieron con normalidad, hasta que se convirtió en un año completo el tiempo que permaneciste al lado de tu protegida y "tu señor". Eras muy alegre, siempre jugando y hablando con la pequeña niña que lograba sacarte la mejor sonrisa en todo momento. No fueron pocas las veces que durante su viaje se encontraron con Inuyasha y su grupo, y solo en esos momentos era cuando llamabas a sesshomaru "señor" porque nunca lo hacías. La razón de tomar formalidades frente a la manada del hibrido era puramente molestar al pulgoso, porque a él nunca lo tomarías en serio de esa forma, y Kagome tampoco lo hacía.

-.-.-.-.-.-.

Durante uno de sus viajes ocurrió una situación algo curiosa.

Sesshomaru desapareció por la noche levantando el vuelo. Lo pudiste ver y te dio la oportunidad de despedirte de él. Te pidió-ordeno que cuidaras a Rin y a Jacken y emprendió el vuelo. Cuando viste desaparecer su silueta por entre la espesa oscuridad de la noche te percataste de que en el interior de tu pecho una sensación cálida nació, pues habías comenzado a quererle, aunque no quisieras admitirlo así. Por la mañana comentaste con Jacken acerca de la partida nocturna del lord, omitiendo claramente el hecho de haber notado que tu corazón idiota era muy idiota, y decidieron quedarse en ese claro del bosque hasta que el alvino regresara, pero lamentablemente surgió una desagradable situacion.

De entre la maleza aparecieron un enorme grupo de demonios, amorfos y liberando una terrible peste, de color negro y al caminar parecían derretirse, como si estuvieran hechos de un material viscoso. Se acercaban peligrosamente a ustedes, y se notaba como al caminar marchitaban las flores del terreno bajo su cuerpo.

Ese día fue la primera ocasión en la que peleaste realmente. Al entrar en contacto cualquier cosa con la viscosa piel de esos bichos, el material en cuestión se desintegraba y pasaba a formar parte de ellos. Por lo que el Kappa y tu tuvieron que tomar en serio la situación. Primero fue Jacken el que ataco con su báculo de dos cabezas. Pero no se daba abasto con ello. Continuo en el vano intento de vencerlos él solo. Solo entonces decidiste poner manos a la obra: llevaste la palma de tu mano a tu ojo derecha, donde marcas de escamas se dibujaron inmediatamente, al separar la mano de la perla (COLOR DE OJO) Tsuki se abre paso con ferocidad, llevando consigo una espada de preciosa empuñadura, depositándola sobre tus manos. Al sujetarla la desenfundas con fuerza, dejando el arma en tu mano (IZQUIERDA SI ERES SURDA, DERECHA SI ERES DIESTRA) mientras que con la otra mano sujetabas junto a tu cintura la funda solida de tu arma. La serpiente dorada que se encontraba enredada en el negro material de la funda se desenrosco con gracia y se fijo a tu cintura a manera de cinturón, sujetando con firmeza este empaque para dejarte las manos libres. No sabes cómo emplear una espada, siempre has peleado con los puños, pero en este momento necesitas defender a la pequeña niña de ojos vivos que se oculta detrás de ti.

Te giras sobre ti misma y te arrodillas frente a Rin. Esta muerta de miedo.

-Rin mírame-con una seriedad casi desesperada llamas su atención, el chocolate de sus ojos se funde con el (COLOR DE OJOS) de los tuyos, con miedo en el fondo de sus inocentes orbes.- todo saldrá bien. Quiero que te quedes donde Ah-Un y que no te apartes de él. ¿Entiendes?- te asiente anonadada. Sujetas con firmeza su pequeño cuerpo y la montas en el dragón que de inmediato levanta el vuelo. Mientras ves como se aleja agitas una mano en señal de despedida, con una sonrisa en los labios, cuando te fijas que ya no es posible que te observe te das vuelta y comienzas a cortar a los bichos de más o menos la altura de Jacken, que con ferocidad se arrojan a tu cuerpo intentando posiblemente comerte.

Cortas violentamente sus cuerpos, solo logrando dejar las manchas de viscosidad escurriendo en la tierra muerta que antes fue el campo, antes de que se regeneren y continúen su tortuosa marcha.

-¡Jacken, cortarlos no sirve de nada!- dices cuando te percatas de que vuelven a levantarse. Al no recibir respuesta ves como la rana se encuentra acorralado contra un árbol, mientras cinco de esos bichos se acercan amenazadores, y el báculo de madera que siempre sujetaba el fiel sirviente del lord del oeste se encuentra arrumbado a la lejanía. Tsuki se mantiene peleando a la distancia, a tu alrededor siempre. Tus piernas movidas por una fuerza que desconocías se liberan intensamente, aceleran con gracia y sientes la adrenalina vibrar dentro de ti. La marca que se encuentra de tu cuello arde como si estuviera en llamas, palpitando de manera violenta y salvaje. Tu sistema completo se acelero violentamente y aquel cambio experimentado tiempo atrás en el colegio con las arpías que Kagome tenía como amigas, se repitió. Las cortas uñas de tus manos crecieron considerablemente, tu piel se endureció aun sin perder el brillo y suavidad característico que tenía, unas mechas de tu cabello comenzaron a pintarse del color de la plata, mientras en tus ojos el ardiente oro se materializaba de manera veloz, y dentro de tus labios, el tamaño de tus caninos aumentaba con peligrosa afinidad.

Te arrojaste como una bestia y con las recién adquiridas garras pintaste una violenta línea brillante que era el rastro de la velocidad de tu ataque. En un parpadeo el cuerpo de estos seres se pulverizó en el aire. Al acabar con todos te inclinaste a mirar al Kappa que te miraba sorprendido, pues ya no eras una humana, pero tampoco olías a hibrido, curioso cambio que casi hace que se infartara ahí mismo.

-¿¡que mierda paso?!- le quietaste las palabras de la boca al verte a ti misma transformada en eso. Miraste sus ojos con miedo de lo que quiera que hubiese ocurrido, pero no te dio tiempo de nada. Un demonio de magnitudes colosales, idéntico a los que antes les atacaron, apareció con un estruendo desde la maleza, cabreado por la muerte de sus hijos. Se abalanzó en tu contra y trataste de atacarle. Comenzaba a ganar. Era enorme y tu energía parecía haberse terminado. Pero todo regreso cuando viste a la distancia a Rin corriendo a pie. La pequeña estuvo a punto de ser atacada por un segundo monstruo de tamaño similar al que ahora te atacaba. Te moviste con rapidez y rebanaste con tus garras al monstruo salvaje y feroz que trataba de tocar a tu pequeña. Nuevamente con las energías renovadas terminaste igualmente con el primero que te ataco. Al recuperar el aliento te dirigiste donde Rin para llamar su atención, pero un grito desgarrador te interrumpió, dirigiendo de inmediato la mirada al cielo, donde entre una nube oscura y llena de bruma se aproximaban dos figuras. Un joven de ojos negros y un atractivo y bien formado cuerpo. Y otro ser exactamente igual pero en femenino, arrodillada con la mano extendida hacia los cadáveres tirados a lo largo del campo.

-¡maldita! ¡Te matare!- y así, sin previo aviso y sin siquiera saber quien mierda era esa, se arrojo en tu contra, atacando de manera violenta y con las claras intenciones de matarte.

Esquivaste un primer ataque, y luego trataste de lanzar uno también. Ambas esquivando los respectivos ataque s con velocidad.

-creo que debería presentarnos.-menciono el otro ser que permanecía sentado cómodamente en la nube en la que habían llegado.- yo soy Kyōfu Kurushimi, y tienen el honor de presenciar las habilidades de mi pequeña hermana, Akumu.-dijo tranquilo, y si tu japonés no era tan malo podías entender que se llamaban terror y pesadilla, con el apelativo "sufrimiento".

-que…-continuabas con tu pelea, pero tenias suficiente energía para continuar en combate mientras hablabas-…bien…-esquivaste otro golpe y le acomodaste una patada con la planta del pie completa en el vientre-…yo me llamo (TU NOMBRE), ¿son amigos de esas masas de basura?-preguntaste esquivando el ataque de una espada, que frenaste con la tuya propia.

-¡no eran basura! ¡Eran mis bebes!-grito la hermosa joven que ahora trataba de atravesarte con el arma, esquivaste el ataque y saltaste justo detrás de ella.

-no me vendrás a decir que tu pariste eso ¿verdad?-te mofaste de ella, provocándole una cólera incontenible.

Te ataco nuevamente y continuaba haciéndolo una y otra vez, infructuosamente. Pero al percatarse de que en todo momento evitabas que sus ataques se acercaran a Rin, comenzó a atacarte de otra manera. Los golpes ya no eran para ti. Ahora intentaba sacarte de el medio para tocar a tu protegida, que asustada caminaba poco a poco hacia atrás.

Cuando por fin logro quitarte de el medio con un truco sucio se acerco corriendo a la niña, a punto de golpearla, pero el alargado cuerpo de una serpiente de brillantes escamas se interpuso, recibiendo un grave daño. Tsuki se había interpuesto frente a la niña para evitar que fuera tocada; tú no lo sabías, pero la serpiente fungía como un sello para ti. Cuando fue herida, tu sangre hirvió como nunca, la transformación ya avanzada se acelero mas. El color dorado que habían adquirido antes tus ojos cambio hasta convertirse en un rojo opaco y la perla dentro de ellos se alargo como la de un gato y se profundizo intensamente.

Un cambio terrible ocurrió en cuestión de segundos. Tu cuerpo se cubrió de un blanco pelaje, y su tamaño se incremento. Temibles colmillos poblaron tu boca y un terrible rugido se formo dentro de ti y fue liberado.

-valla valla, así que se rompió tu sello. Curioso, pude jurar que eras humana, pero ahora puedo ver que no es así.-la hembra de oscuros cabellos se detuvo un momento, y termino de girar su cuerpo para admirar al enorme perro alvino en el que te habías transformado.

\- ¡pagaras por la muerte de mis bebes!-vocifero mientras corría con sus pies descalzos en tu dirección, esperaste con una pose fiera, lista para atacar. No paso un solo minuto antes de que también su apariencia cambiara, ahora era una gata negra, gigantesca y con dos canicas negras dentro de sus ojos. Se acomodo y escupió algo parecido a las bolas de pelos que lanzaba el gato de kagome. Pero con una tonalidad negra, que comenzaron a arrastrarse. Con un solo salto aplastaste la cabeza de la pelusa-babosa-gigante y la eliminaste.

-Jacken-llévate-Rin-dijiste apenas ligando las palabras, el sapo lo comprendió y tomando su báculo de dos cabezas se llevo a la niña del lugar, junto con la herida serpiente que aun vivía, casi por milagro.

Una pelea digna de verse comenzó. Tu tamaño continuaba siendo superior al de tu rival, que ahora lamentaba no haberte matado antes. Colmillos y garras arremetían una contra la otra, sin poder detenerse en ningún momento. Giraron sobre la tierra, que se removía y crujía bajo su peso. Una mordida tuya produjo una grave herida en su hombro, que la inmovilizo un momento. Cuando te acercaste a dar el golpe final a la bestia escuchaste el silbido de una espada: el hermano mayor de tu contrincante se había movido rápido y había desenfundado una alabarda negra, con la negra intención de degollarte. No tenías tiempo de reaccionar, y cuando pensaste que era tu fin, un destello verde apareció de la nada. Golpeando al joven pelinegro y enviándolo lejos de ahí. Bajaste la mirada y notaste las doradas orbes del lord del oeste, que seguramente movido por el escándalo del combate había decidido acercarse a revisar y ataco a la otra bestia con su látigo. Cual no fue su sorpresa al ver a un demonio perro de más de quince metros de alto comiéndose vivo a un gato negro de dimensiones semejantes.

Camino unos pasos y el otro demonio arremetió contra él. La alabarda silbo y tokiyin resplandeció en el aire, deteniendo el inmenso trozo de metal con poco esfuerzo. Pocos movimientos realizo para eliminarlo, pero tu aprovechaste la oportunidad para abalanzarte nuevamente contra la gata colosal y la eliminaste con un mordisco en su cuello, transformándola en polvo que el viento termino por arrastrar.

Te quedaste quieta, sobre las cuatro enormes patas, observando al alvino que se mantuvo frente a ti, analizando la complexión que tu cuerpo había obtenido en ese momento. Se acerco a paso lento y con calma, hasta estar exactamente a tus pies, mirándote con la misma potencia que si estuviera mirándote en tu forma real.

-¿(TU NOMBRE)?-tranquilo te miro levantando la ceja de una manera casi imperceptible. Te emocionaste al ver que te reconocía, moviste involuntariamente la cola y giraste el rostro emocionada, regalándole un asentimiento de cabeza. Al mirar la respuesta afirmativa, su mirada reflejo cansancio y sorpresa e hiso un gesto negativo con la mirada. Te dejaste caer de rodillas (si es que a eso se le puede llamar así) mirándolo esperanzada en que pudiera revertir lo que quiera que estuviera pasándote.

Dio un paso atrás y su cuerpo se deformo en algo muy similar a lo que tú eras en ese momento, se levanto imponente frente a ti y tu también te levantaste para encararle, pero el perro en el que tu te habías transformado no lo alcanzaba ni de chiste, el era mucho más grande y se veía realmente imponente.

Se acercó a ti y olisqueo detrás de tu oreja, luego bajo por tu nuca hasta tu cuello, donde una cicatriz resaltaba por el tono purpura que tenia. Acerco la fría nariz a la sensible zona y la olisqueo un par de veces más, para luego abrir las enormes fauces y encajar los colmillos en la zona alrededor, consiguiendo que todo un torrente de emociones corriera por tu cuerpo, hasta el punto de empezar a disminuir tu tamaño junto con él.

Al recuperar el tamaño normal, descansabas inconsciente en sus brazos, mientras te miraba embelesado por tu violenta belleza, que ahora pacifica se dejaba perder en la inconsciencia. Analizo tu cuerpo, nuevamente envuelto por tus extrañas ropas comunes, las enormes botas y ahora una preciosa y suave estola blanca cruzaba desde tu hombro, por tu pecho y vientre hasta quedar sobre tus piernas. Un pequeño escalofrío recorrió tus hombros por la tarde que comenzaba a caer y te viste en la necesidad de acurrucarte contra su pecho, buscando su calor.

Gracias a todos los dioses te encontrabas dormida, por lo que no pudiste ver el tenue color rosado que había en su rostro.

.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Lamentablemente, ya es muy tarde, perdónenme por no dejar comentarios, juro que el próximo cap. si los tendrá.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Los personajes no me pertenecen.**

Dormías plácidamente entre los brazos del lord de las tierras del oeste, el avanzaba con su tranquilo caminar entre los arboles de un bosque cálido, iluminado por los tenues rayos del sol vespertino que se colaban entre las ramas. El albino te observaba de reojo, avanzando a una zona del bosque en particular. Jacken y Rin caminaban con lentitud y curiosidad detrás de su señor, seguidos de cerca por Ah-Un que permanecía detrás de la pequeña humana. El de dorado mirar caminaba con gracia por entre la hierba, hasta que una voz llena de años y sabiduría pronuncio su nombre, asustando a la niña y llamando la atención del Kappa.

-por fin has llegado, Sesshomaru-sama- la voz hiso eco entre las ramas de los arboles, pero el lord ni se inmuto, simplemente permaneció con la mirada al frente de su marcha.

-¿estás diciendo que sabias que vendría, árbol sabio?-pregunto con la tranquilidad habitual que le caracterizaba. Unos pasos más y se encontró frente a un enorme árbol, con un rostro cansado y milenario enclavado en el tronco, mirándolo analítico.

-¿Qué es lo que necesitas de mi?-inquirió el centenario árbol, ignorando olímpicamente la pregunta de Sesshomaru.

-¿Qué le ocurrió?-indico el alvino refiriéndose a la joven entre sus brazos, que dormía apaciblemente.- ¿Por qué no ha despertado?-volvió a preguntar con una ligerísima preocupación en el fondo de su alma, sin ser ni un poco perceptible. El árbol modifico su estructura hasta que en su raíz se pudo ver con claridad una cómoda superficie, donde pidió que (TU NOMBRE) fuera recostada para saber que ocurría. Una vez la pequeña figura fue depositada en el lugar, las hojas del árbol tocaron directamente la piel de las palmas de sus manos, sus rodillas descubiertas y el centro de su frente, en un gesto muy suave.

-¿es un hibrido?-pregunto el lord del oeste con impaciencia. El milenario ser no respondió hasta que estuvo seguro de su respuesta. Separo las hojas de la suave piel de la muchacha y la dejo dormir, regresando su atención al lord de las tierras del oeste.

-no.-respondió lentamente, esperando que el lord preguntara algo más.

-entonces, es una humana.-aseguro nuevamente, sin variar la fría expresión que había en su rostro.

-tampoco.-aseguro con firmeza el milenario vegetal.-frente a tus ojos tienes a un demonio clase pura.-aseguro el árbol sabio, sin dudar un momento. El lord se sorprendió, abriendo levemente los ojos en un gesto imperceptible, que le dio pauta al árbol para continuar.- ¿conoces la leyenda de la creación de las cuatro casas demoniacas, sesshomaru?-inquirió el ser. El silencio que recibió basto como respuesta.

_Cuenta la leyenda que hace miles de años, cuando el sol apenas comenzaba a nacer sobre esta tierra, los dioses decidieron poblar al mundo con seres perfectos. Crearon a los hombres, que tenían el poder absoluto sobre todo a su alrededor. Pero no eran los más poderosos, y la codicia de cuatro hermanos los hiso recurrir a sus padres nuevamente, los dioses los recibieron con los brazos abiertos y atendieron sus suplicas: les pedían una fuerza superior y habilidades incomparables entre los suyos. Los dioses no deseaban nada de eso, pero ante los ruegos y suplicas de sus perfectas creaciones decidieron cumplirles ese deseo: convirtieron a los cuatro poderosos hermanos, hijos del emperador, en seres todopoderosos e infinitamente fuertes, cambiando la esencia con la que los trajeron al mundo, para que fueran invencibles en las guerras a su alrededor. _

_El hermano mayor, obtuvo el poder de los vientos del norte, y su alma de lobo le dio una voraz apariencia. El siguiente pudo obtener la fuerza de las tierras del oeste, y su espíritu valiente, fiel y poderoso le permitió mostrar con orgullo el emblema de un perro blanco aullándole a la luna. El tercer hermano recibió el calor de las tierras del este, y la sabiduría de su alma le presento la apariencia de un dragón colosal. Por último, el hermano menor, de inocencia y astucia incomparables obtuvo la vibrante fuerza de las tierras del sur, con la apariencia vívida de un zorro de astucia incomparable y naturaleza bromista._

-¿te recuerda a algo esta vieja leyenda?-pregunto el árbol cuando termino su relato.

-a las cuatro casas demoniacas.-aseguro con frialdad el lord.

-efectivamente, eso ha ocurrido con tu…-el milenario árbol dudo un segundo, teniendo en cuenta el desconocimiento de lo que la joven ahora dormida significaba para el lord.-…hembra…-dijo lo primero que coincidía con la situación de la pequeña, dejándose llevar por la marca en su cuello. Decidió dejar de lado la momentánea confusión y continuo con la explicación que ates le había comenzado a dar.- ella es de los contados humanos que vino al mundo sin una esencia.- comenzó el árbol con tranquilidad un tanto exasperante para el lord.-esa esencia puede ser obtenida cuando otro ser con poderosa esencia deja una marca en su cuerpo.-continuo, sin notar la ligera impresión casi imperceptible en el rostro de sesshomaru.- de haber sido un humano habría sido por medio de la perdida delo que se conoce como virginidad, un hanyou podría valerse de ese método o del método demoniaco, y un demonio cambia la esencia de un humano carente de esta, con un marca de propiedad, como la tuya.-el imponente demonio blanco miro con cuidado el dormido y adorable cuerpo de (TU NOMBRE) hecho un ovillo sobre las cómodas raíces del árbol. ¿Cómo mierda iba a saber el que acabaría convirtiéndola en un demonio?

-¿es un demonio?-pregunto un tanto anonadado por la situación, pero sin demostrarlo en realidad, tratando de comprender completamente la extraña situación.

-efectivamente, gracias a ti.-afirmo el vegetal ancestral.-pero debes enseñarle cómo manejar esa fuerza, no queremos que se meta en problemas…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ese complicado encuentro había ocurrido dos días atrás, y la humana-no-humana aun no despertaba. Era lógico que estuviera cansada, para ella esa fue su primera transformación total y había perdido mucha energía.

Aunque el lord de las tierras del oeste no lo demostrara, esa simple humana con carácter del infierno había logrado colarse bajo su piel, se había transformado en parte de su vida tal y como la pequeña Rin y Jacken lo eran, y no permitiría a partir de ese momento que nadie tocara a su manada ni a SU hembra. También debía admitir que le gustaba como sonaba ese título, en especial si estaba acompañado por el nombre de la humana… ¿humana? Ciertamente ya no podía llamársele así, pero…

Lady (TU NOMBRE) de las tierras del oeste…

Sonaba muy bien…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Disculpen lo corto, pero ahora estoy muriendo por una terrible infección estomacal, me siento muy mal TT_TT**

**¿cómo ha quedado? Espero que bien…**

**RESPUESTAS:**

**Adoriana**: aquí esta! Lamento haber tardado tanto pero últimamente tengo problemas existenciales… pero te dejo un plato de galletas y un vaso de leche tibia por la espera…

**Chica sudadera:** ¿Qué te ha parecido? Si te gusto que se sonrojara ya verás en un futuro lo que terminaras por hacerle…

*se agacha por una misteriosa ráfaga de viento-corta-cabezas de no-se-donde*

Ammmm… creo que cierto lord quiere matarme… así que dejo para ti un vaso de leche con chocolate…

*se agacha otra vez*

¡deja de joder sesshomaru!

**Yuno Otonashi** : gracias por la suerte! Y también amo a sesshomaru! Jijijijiji espero que te haya gustado…

**hikaru lucian: **jiijijiji creo que nadie se lo esperaba. ¿Cómo ha quedado este?

**Yuya kinomoto****: espero que te haya gust-… *se acerca y le hecha aire para reanimarla* ¡no te desmayes! ¡me da miedito! Jijijijiji aquí está el próximo… bueno, aquí está el cap, espero te haya gustado ^_^**


	7. Chapter 7

**Aviso importante:**

Queridas lectoras mías, creo que esto es el maldito colmo!

He aguantado más de cincuenta comentarios de este tipo durante todo este tiempo, con esta y con mi otra historia Reader insert, pues sus agradables comentarios me impulsaban a continuar, pero actualmente me encuentro cabreada de mil maneras distintas, deseo matar a alguien y como sé que no debo hacerlo prefiero reprimirme.

Este mensaje tiene la función exclusiva de despedirme de ustedes, queridas amigas. Pues después de leer el comentario número #1 de la historia recién subida "_La gata de compañía de Su Majestad"_ que podrán encontrar en mi perfil, decidi que ofendo a la gente con mi trabajo (ya que no es el primer comentario de este tipo que recibo) y que es preferible dejar de subir historias a esta página, el usuario que no pienso nombrar lo dejo muy claro, y cito:

"_¿Sabías que involucrar al lector en tu fic lo convierte en un fic interactivo?_

_Estos están PROHIBIDOS, y deberías saberlo ya que aceptaste cumplir con las normas del FanFiction al publicar esta cosa ilegal._

_Por eso, estás reportada. Y si quieres hacer algo bueno, borra la historia y así le ahorras el trabajo a los administradores de esta página."_

Al principio debo decir que si me molesté, pero ahora que tengo las ideas más frescas y que deje de pensar con el hígado, he decidido que tiene la razón, y creo que es momento de retirarme de FanFiction, para evitar meterme en líos posteriores.

Creo que estoy tomando el lado más diplomático de la situación, y preferiría no ofender a nadie de esta manera. Cualquier aclaración acerca del hecho en cuestión, podemos tratarlo con un PM eso sí, que quede muy claro:

**NO PIENSO DEJAR DE ESCRIBIR**

Comenzare a escribir en una página más flexible, conocida como wattpad, imagino que ya algunas de ustedes la conocen, para las que no, espero sea de su agrado, pues los lineamientos son más flexibles y es más accesible a mi parecer. Para quien esté interesado en continuar leyéndome, mi usuario en la página Wattpad es: TenshiAckerman y tengo casi todas mis historias de aquí, allá.

¡Las amooooooooooooo! Y sería muy feliz si me siguieran en wattpad también… ^_^

p.d. para comprobar cualquier duda o información acerca de mis razones, mi perfil está abierto para ustedes las 24 horas del día, y estoy disponible por medio de PM todo el tiempo.

_02/06/15 Koisshi Saotome Ackerman._


End file.
